<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noun. Not Returned by unauthorizedTwink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007183">Noun. Not Returned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unauthorizedTwink/pseuds/unauthorizedTwink'>unauthorizedTwink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Existentialism, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Pining, Small Towns, Unrequited Love, excessive use of commas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unauthorizedTwink/pseuds/unauthorizedTwink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand scheme of the universe, how will loving you change me? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*potential fanfic*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noun. Not Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completely self indulgent coping mechanism and i might possibly turn it into a fan fiction rather than original story, i don’t know yet.</p>
<p>this also kind of reads like a journal entry as well???</p>
<p>please bear with me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something therapeutic to be found in watching the ocean. Whether it’s the relaxing rise and fall of the waves or the glittering sun on the expanse of water that ran, undisturbed and unbroken, for miles. Even now, after the trees had shed their leaves, exposing the branches like arms stretching up towards the heavens, and air gained the beginning of its winter bite, it was gorgeous. It was rare to look out at the ocean and not see any boats, impossible to not see buoys. </p>
<p>There was a town nestled on the coast line. A town full of people as stubborn as the limestone rocks they built their foundations on. The people here were not only stubborn, but resilient, able to bounce back like the tides. They built their living around fishing— creating dynasties of fathers and sons, one after the other, to carry on the ‘family business’ which was not really the business of any one family, but the whole community. </p>
<p>This was also a place that attracted artists like moths to flames. The artistic history, a culture all in itself, painted the bland town into one of brilliant hues, a glowing beacon in amongst what most people believed to be uninhabited woodland. It became the ideal retirement location, and earned the oldest population in our country. </p>
<p>This is where I grew up. It’s where I met my first group of friends, it's where I had my first heartbreak, and it’s a place I desperately want to leave. </p>
<p>One day I want to return, I want to come back after seeing the world. I want to revisit my home town, which I have little doubts will change much at all, as a different person, my authentic self. I can't wait to show the person I fall in love with the place I grew up, the cafe I spent my youth in, the beaches I spent hours walking up and down, the streets I used to drive circles on with my cousin. The thing I desperately want is to see this place in a new light, not as someone who has spent their whole life here, but as someone new. Someone who is arriving for the first time and falling in love with it's rocky coast line, it's pine tree packed woods, and rustic charm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>